


Forget

by masulevin



Series: Hazel Shepard [5]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Plug, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blindfolds, Custom Shepard (Mass Effect), Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Handcuffs, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Showers, Teasing, Thessia (Mass Effect), Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 14:10:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15293235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masulevin/pseuds/masulevin
Summary: After everything on Thessia goes to hell in a handbasket, Shepard asks for something she knows Kaidan can give her. She doesn't want to be the boss anymore, and he's happy to take that responsibility off of her shoulders.





	Forget

**Author's Note:**

> So guess who played Priority: Thessia again today.

_ Your stress levels are higher than they were during the Skyllian Blitz. They’re higher than they were on Akuze -- you know, when your entire team got eaten by a Thresher Maw? _

Joker was only trying to help, and the way he went about it was so purely  _ Joker  _ that it didn’t deserve the reaction it got from her. She can’t take back the way she lost it and yelled that he isn’t her therapist or the way she snapped at EDI on her way out of the bridge, but she can apologize later when she isn’t still literally shaking with anger.

Of course she’s fucking stressed. The whole galaxy rests on her shoulders, doesn’t it? Thessia’s fallen to the Reapers, Kai Leng mostly escaped, and they’re torn between following up leads from Dr. Bryson’s lab and following up on the information stolen from Cerberus.

This is all a fucking nightmare, and it would have been better if Cerberus had just left her dead over Alchera.

She feels guilty for the thought as soon as it flies through her mind, and she’s still frowning when her cabin door slides open in front of her. Kaidan stands up from the couch on the lower level, meeting her gaze through the ridiculous collection of model ships that she’d built during her time with Cerberus.

“Hey,” he says, warm voice already starting to release the coil of fury in her chest. He rounds the corner to meet her at the stairs, and she walks straight into his arms. “What do you need?”

She considers her options, grateful that he hadn’t asked if she’s okay. They both know she’s not. She presses her nose into the hollow of his throat and breathes in the clean scent of his soap and Alliance-standard laundry detergent, feels his strong arms supporting her weight as she leans more of it against him, and then says, “I don’t want to be in charge right now.”

He hums and rubs her back with one hand. “Not too tired?”

She shakes her head and then moves so she can kiss his throat, just lightly brushing her lips across the dark stubble he just can’t seem to get rid of, and he shivers and moves his hand to the back of her head. He tightens his fist in her hair and pulls her away from him, the pain just enough to make a spark of arousal shoot through her.

He studies her face for a moment, gaze betraying nothing of what he’s thinking as he takes in the circles under her eyes, the wrinkles forming between her eyebrows, the lower lip bit almost raw. She stares right back, waiting, and then he pulls her face to his for a bruising kiss.

She grabs handfuls of his shirt, holding herself up as her knees give out. She gasps as his free hand grips her ass, and he slips his tongue into her mouth as her lips part. He pushes into her space, bending her backward, and she whimpers as her center of gravity shifts against him.

He tears his lips away from hers and uses his grip on her to tip her head back, baring her neck for his lips and teeth. She grinds her teeth together and groans, letting him support her weight as he kisses and nips across her throat to the collar of her shirt.

He pulls away and holds her steady until she has her balance back, then he steps away and starts to unbutton his shirt.

“Clothes off,” he says. “Then get on the bed.”

His voice is hard, the usual gravel deepening to a growl, and Hazel can feel her cheeks turning red as she hurries to obey.

She strips completely, leaving her clothes where they fall because he didn’t tell her to fold them this time, and then stretches herself out on the bed on her stomach since he didn’t specify how to lay down. She pillows her head on her arms and tries to relax her muscles, soreness from the last fight making her ache.

She closes her eyes and waits as Kaidan undresses more slowly. She listens as he crosses the room to stand by her side of the bed, then holds her breath as she hears him open the drawer in her table. Its contents shuffle around until Kaidan finds what he wants, then it slides shut again.

“Roll over,” he says. “Hands above your head.”

Hazel obeys easily, rolling and lifting her hands to rest with her wrists crossed. She opens her eyes only to close them again when she sees empty space through the viewport. She’s gotten used to it since the first time it sent her spiraling into a panic attack, but her already high stress level makes the panic claw at the edges of her vision.

Kaidan’s large hand presses solidly against the center of her chest, and she draws in a deep breath at the heavy comfort. He sits next to her and keeps his hand there until her heart rate slows back down, then he pulls away just enough to slip a blindfold over her eyes.

She opens her eyes and stares at the blackness over them, and her muscles relax even more. Kaidan brushes his lips across hers and then takes her hands in his. She twines their fingers together, squeezing, and he squeezes back.

Another moment and one of his hands disappear only to return with what she recognizes as a pair of electronic handcuffs. She lets him arrange her arms above her head, attaching the cuffs to each of her wrists so that one vertical slat of the headboard is caught between them. She tugs because she’s expected to, and they hold fast even though she knows a single word from her will have them released in only a second.

Kaidan’s voice low in her ear makes her shiver. “Feel good?” She nods, but he still asks, “Color?”

She licks her lips before replying: “Green.”

He rewards her with a nip to her earlobe. “Hold still.”

“Yes, sir.” She speaks automatically, without thinking, but his throaty chuckle is a reward in and of itself. 

He pulls away from her, and she holds her breath, not sure what he’s going to do next. They’ve played this game before, but he surprises her each time with something new or different. She doesn’t know what he took out of the drawer, and even though she bought all the toys in there… she still isn’t sure.

His hand on her thigh makes her jump, and he chuckles again. He slides his hand up the inside of her thigh and back down again, then up and around to her hip despite the way she lets her legs fall open under his touch. She pulls her lower lip between her teeth as his hand continues to wander, over her stomach and on the underside of her breasts, then up her neck to her lips.

One finger gently pulls her lower lip free, then he presses it inside her mouth. She accepts it, wraps her tongue around it, sucks on it until she hears a soft moan from him and he pulls it free. His weight disappears from the bed and she frowns, testing her bindings once more as though she’s going to follow him.

He reappears between her legs, but he still doesn’t touch her there. He returns his attention to teasing her, sliding his hands up and down her sides, over her breasts without touching her nipples that harden in the cool air of her cabin. She whines and tries to press into his hands, arching her back for more contact, searching for more sensation to distract herself from everything else that’s happened today.

Kaidan doesn’t give in, just continues his gentle almost-massage until Hazel’s hips are moving in a constant search for more pressure and a blush has spread from her cheeks down to her chest. He bends down, propping his weight up on his elbows, and nuzzles at the underside of her breast. His stubble scratches her skin and she gasps out a surprised moan that makes him chuckle against her skin.

She pulls against the handcuffs again and grunts when she can’t move her hands. She arches into his touch instead, and she whines, “Stop teasing me.”

He hums like he’s considering a difficult choice, then catches her nipple between his lips. Her breath catches in her throat and then whooshes out in a loud moan, a bolt of arousal going straight from his tongue on her skin to between her legs. She arches against him as he scrapes his teeth over her instead, his hand kneading her other breast, tugging harder at her restraints.

He smiles and switches position, kissing across her skin to her other breast before drawing that nipple between his teeth as well. He groans against her skin, and she answers with a needy moan of her own, eyes wide and staring at the inside of her blindfold.

When he pulls away, she tries to wrap her legs around him to hold him against her, but he breaks her hold by pulling her ankles away from his body and pressing them both into the mattress. “Stay still,” he snaps, and she goes rigid under his touch. 

Now sure she’ll be obedient, Kaidan releases her. She can hear him moving at the end of the bed, can feel the mattress moving under him, but she’s still surprised when his finger slips through her wetness. She shouts, pulling away and then relaxing immediately as she registers the sensation. Kaidan’s low chuckle makes her blush, but she can’t keep herself from arching towards the finger that he refuses to press inside of her.

He teases her, circling her entrance but refusing to move deeper. He times his movements with the little thrusts of her hips so he won’t touch her clit, only providing enough pressure to make her twitch and grind her teeth together.

When he finally does touch her, it’s even lower, that same wet finger teasing against her asshole with the same amount of pressure. She whines and spreads her legs even wider, and he finally slips his finger inside of her. 

He teases her with the slightest pressure, then pulls away. Only a moment passes before two fingers press against her and then slide inside with the aid of some lube she hadn’t heard him open. She relaxes against him with a slow exhale, and he pushes both fingers into her. He pumps them into her slowly, drawing soft moans from her as she waits for more.

His fingers are replaced by cold metal, and she pulls away from it with a little noise of complaint. He doesn’t relent, putting his dry hand on her hip to hold her steady as he presses one of her plugs into her. It stretches her almost enough to hurt, his slow movements and the lube keeping the pain just the right side of delicious. She gasps for breath and whines, heels digging into the sheets, and when the plug finally slides into place she releases a low moan that Kaidan matches.

He pulls on the plug and she moans again, all of her focus now on that one spot, the pressure inside of her. She melts into the mattress as he continues teasing her, letting him do whatever he wants as long as it keeps feeling this good.

She can feel the mattress move as his weight shifts, and that’s her only warning before his tongue licks a broad stripe up her cunt.

_ “Fuck,  _ Kaidan!” She jerks at the handcuffs again in surprise but uses her heels to help her push up against his face.

He lets her move, moaning against her as her taste fills his senses. He presses his tongue into her as far as he can reach, moving it in a slow rhythm that makes her gasp for breath after just a few short moments.

By the time he moves to her clit to draw it between his lips, she’s almost too far gone. She presses his head between her thighs and arches against his mouth, a loud cry signaling her impending orgasm.

Kaidan pulls away, sitting up and wiping his face as she swears at him.

He grabs her ankles and pushes them back to the bed. “I told you to stay still,” he growls, and she bares her teeth at him in a snarl. “If you can’t behave, I won’t let you come.”

Her whole body tenses as irritation fills her, then she goes limp under him. 

“Color?”

She grinds her teeth together before saying, “Green.”

“Good.” Kaidan slides one hand up her leg from her ankle to the plug, tugging on it to get her moaning again. “Don’t move.”

He keeps one hand on the base of the plug as he leans down to lick her again, a constantly changing pressure that has her struggling to stay still as her thighs shake and her orgasm begins to build again.

He licks and teases her until she’s panting and fighting to stay still under the onslaught, her teeth gritted and her eyes squeezed shut despite the blindfold. Her moans come in a high-pitched burst as she begins to come… and then Kaidan pulls away again, and she screams in frustration instead as her orgasm slips away completely.

She’s just debating how worth it it would be to tell him to fuck off, undo the handcuffs, and finish herself off with him banished to the crew deck when the bed shifts and she feels his weight over her. He kisses her hard, tongue slipping into her mouth so she can taste herself on him, and she drowns in the taste. She licks into his mouth and wraps her legs around him instinctively, not even caring anymore about their game, and he allows the contact.

He breaks away from her mouth to kiss the side of her neck, biting softly when he’s low enough for her to be able to hide any mark he might leave behind, and then he’s sliding inside of her with one slow push that has her tipping her head back and groaning.

He props himself up with his elbows on either side of her body and presses his lips to her ear. “Ready?”

A  _ fuck you  _ is on the tip of her tongue, but she just whines instead. “Please,” she gasps out, clenching around him, shifting the plug in her ass and making herself moan along with him. “Please.”

He kisses her once more before he sits up on his heels and grabs her hips. He hauls her into his lap and begins to snap his hips into hers, fast, hard strokes that make her tip her head back and brace her hands against the wall instead of trying to get them free. Her shoulders are beginning to hurt and she’s exhausted, but she’s teetering on the edge of her orgasm and she just… needs… to get there…

The wet slide of his cock inside of her, the strain of her thighs as he holds her legs open for his thrusts, the little movements of the plug inside of her are all too much, and she screams with her release. It rolls over her in waves, overwhelming her until she isn’t sure it’s going to end, until she doesn’t know what’s going on around her. She digs her fingernails into her palms and curls her toes and arches her back against the intensity of it after being denied twice, and Kaidan fucks her through it, his little grunts and increasingly hard breathing lost under her calls for him.

Kaidan releases her when she starts to grimace from overstimulation, letting her rest on the bed in front of him. She can feel rather than see when he takes his cock into his hand and jerks himself roughly, leaning over her with his free hand on the bed by her side. When he comes, it’s with a forcefully murmured  _ fuck _ before stripes of hot come land on her stomach and hips.

He falls to her side, breathing hard, and uses the fingers of his left hand to trail through his own spend on her skin. She parts her lips before he even lifts his hand from her belly, and he lets his come drip from his fingertips onto her tongue.

She reaches up for him and captures his fingers between her lips, cleaning them with her tongue, and then does the same when he offers her more. The bitter taste sticks to her lips and her tongue as he feeds it to her, a soft groan slipping from him as she accepts it.

He reaches down for the plug and pulls it free, chuckling lowly at the way it makes her shiver and tense up, then releases the handcuffs. She pulls the blindfold off herself but keeps her eyes closed as Kaidan kisses her softly and climbs off the bed. He flips the lights off so that the only illumination in the room is from the aquarium, and even that makes her squint when she finally opens her eyes.

The galaxy still flies past overhead, but it doesn’t inspire the same panic. It’s almost beautiful, like it was when she finally flew for the first time, and she smiles.

The shower turns on, and she pushes herself up onto her elbows to look. Kaidan stands in the bathroom door, watching her with a soft smile. 

“Come on,” he suggests, voice soft now that he’s no longer in charge.

She pushes herself off the bed and joins him even though they know from experience the space under the showerhead is too small for them both to bathe comfortably. She lets him wash her first before she steps to the side and brushes her teeth as he gives himself a cursory rub-down with her soap. He joins her at the sink and wraps one arm around her to hold her against him while he brushes his teeth too, then he lifts her and carries her the few feet to the bed.

She laughs and clings to him, letting him arrange her on the sheet before pulling the blanket over them both. She’s curled into his chest, head tucked under his chin, everything dark as she closes her eyes and presses her forehead against his still-damp skin.

“Thank you,” she says, voice quiet. “I love you.”

He squeezes her tighter for just one second. “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: Hazel had to buy new toys at the beginning of all three games. "A girl has needs, Alenko."


End file.
